Basilic et   Thym   pâle
by Legolassette
Summary: 1943. La mort est devenue tellement commune qu'elle rend les personnes anonymes, sous le terme générique de "décédés durant la guerre". Pourtant, chaque individu a sa propre histoire...


1er Novembre 1943. Les journaux sorciers ont rapporté la mort d'une jeune fille, tuée dans des conditions mystérieuses. Mais à cette époque de trouble, ce genre de crime n'était pas rare et l'histoire fut rapidement enterrée parmi les milliers d'autres morts obscures. Pourtant, c'était un être humain à part entière…Venez voir ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là...

* * *

><p>Il était temps d'agir. Le bal aurait lieu dans quelques heures seulement et elle n'avait encore trouvé personne pour l'accompagner. La jeune fille savait que la plupart des garçons l'auraient repoussée, si elle avait osé demander. En particulier l'homme qui hantait ses rêves : le ravissant Tom Jedusor, ce préfet hautain qui l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait vu son sang couler des blessures qu'elle s'était elle-même infligées quelques heures plus tard, il ne lui avait pas semblé plus impur qu'un autre. Certes, ses parents étaient de simples Moldus, certes, elle ne possédait pas la cascade de cheveux blonds éclatants de Taria Malefoy ou le teint de pêche de Holly Stilon. Mais était-ce une raison pour faire d'elle une paria ? Pour lui refuser la chance de pouvoir, une fois dans sa vie, se sentir fière, au bras d'un garçon ?<p>

La petite brune prit son courage à deux mains pour aller voir le jeune homme qui discutait dans un couloir lumineux. Lui ne la repousserait pas. C'était un Serdaigle, comme elle, assez intelligent pour être au-dessus des préjugés. Il pourrait voir sa vraie personnalité en elle, il ne s'arrêtait pas au physique. Elle le savait…

_« - Mimi ? Mimi minable, la 3ème année ? Arrêtez, non, pas elle, vous exagérez ! Je ne peux pas. Elle est vraiment trop laide.__  
><em>_- Alors, tu tiens ton pari, oui ou non ?__  
><em>_- Il faudrait savoir, tu te vantes d'être capable de sortir avec n'importe quelle fille de l'école, et tu défiles au premier nom.__  
><em>_- Oui, j'avais dit « une fille », pas un monstre. »_

Entendant ces mots, Mimi sentit son cœur se briser net. Ils étaient finalement tous pareils. Elle s'enfuit en les bousculant, sentant de grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Une fois enfermée dans les toilettes, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Toute sa vie ne serait donc que moquerie ? Les gens autour d'elle seraient-ils toujours aussi cruels ? Qu'importe qu'elle soit un peu courtaude, qu'elle soit victime de quelques boutons que les sortilèges les plus puissants n'arrivaient pas à effacer ; elle n'en restait pas moins un être humain en quête d'affection. Il y avait bien ce gentil Gryffondor, Hagrid semblait-il, qui avait eu pitié d'elle, alors qu'une bande de Serpentard avait caché ses chaussures. Il lui avait prêté une paire de sandales dix fois trop grandes pour elle et l'avait aidée à rechercher les siennes. Cependant, il traînait derrière lui la réputation de se prendre d'affection pour toutes les créatures magiques les plus horribles en ce monde. L'attention de l'élève géant en devenait ainsi moins touchante, voir carrément insultante.

Ah, c'était si dur de vivre au milieu d'eux ! Toutes ces peines, toute cette souffrance ! Elle avait peur du néant de la mort, mais parfois, la malheureuse Serdaigle se disait qu'il serait plus facile de mettre fin à ce calvaire, fermer les yeux et ne plus se réveiller…

Pourtant, les rayons de soleil qui se posèrent sur son nez au petit matin la sortirent de sa torpeur. Surprise de s'être endormie aussi soudainement, elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé la nuit complète dans les toilettes. Elle se releva rapidement pour se préparer à aller à son premier cours de la journée. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le miroir en face de la cabine, Mimi constata que sa joue portait encore les marques de la tuyauterie sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée. A fleur de peau à cause de ce manque de sommeil, elle tâcha avec empressement de les faire partir en se frottant les pommettes. Peu satisfaite du reflet fade que lui renvoyait imperturbablement la glace, elle finit par fuir en direction des cachots, sans même avoir pris de petit-déjeuner.

Ce qu'elle vit le long des couloirs ne la rasséréna pas pour autant : lors de cette soirée, de nombreux couples s'étaient formés. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que joie, bonne humeur et petits baisers volés. Seule Mimi ne semblait pas participer à l'euphorie ambiante et cela la rendait plus triste encore. Même Véronique, son amie elle aussi souvent mise à l'écart, s'affichait aujourd'hui au bras d'un jeune Poufsouffle un peu rondouillard mais à l'air très gentil. Avec qui allait-elle partager ses malheurs de la veille si sa confidente avait maintenant les oreilles prises par le souffle doux de son nouveau compagnon ?

Alors que Mimi sombrait dans le désespoir le plus total, elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une remarque cinglante :

_« Oh mais regardez qui voilà, les filles ! On ne t'a pas vu au dortoir, après l'excellente soirée que nous avons passé. »_

En entendant sa camarade Olive Hornby insister sur le mot excellente, Mimi eut une nouvelle fois un élan de jalousie.

_« Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, mais où donc as-tu passé la nuit, Mimi ? Ca m'étonnerait sérieusement que ce soit avec un garçon ? Quel élève voudrait d'une taupe avec de pareilles lunettes ! »_

Cette insulte violente, combinée au manque de sommeil, fit craquer Mimi une nouvelle fois. Devant les rires moqueurs, elle chercha à travers le rideau de larmes à croiser le regard de Véronique. Le Poufsouffle à son bras se moquait comme les autres et Mimi sentit que son amie hésitait à le laisser tomber pour la consoler. Cette trahison fut une blessure ultime pour son âme lasse des attaques incessantes. Elle ne se sentit pas le courage de supporter ses camarades une journée de plus, ni la force d'ignorer leur méchanceté gratuite, et s'empressa de rejoindre son abri de la veille.  
>Maudits soient-ils, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Se rendaient-ils compte de ce qu'ils lui faisaient ? Pourquoi était-elle le bouc émissaire favori de tous les élèves de Poudlard réuni ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour ? Si seulement elle osait s'opposer à eux, leur répondre. Cependant, elle se rappelait encore de la fois où elle avait essayé. Une brute l'avait alors tapée, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse de douleur...<p>

_« SssssSSssseSSSSSPssssppsssS_» fit une voix masculine, dans un sifflement presque animal.

Quelqu'un venait-il encore se moquer d'elle, jusque dans les toilettes des filles ? Ravalant ses larmes, Mimi décida de commencer sa rébellion en chassant cet intrus.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, espèce de voy… »_

La jeune fille interrompit sa phrase à peine la porte ouverte. A la place du garçon supposé, elle ne vit que deux yeux, d'un jaune éclatant. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de cette couleur éblouissante malgré son corps qui tremblait et ses jambes qui lâchaient sous son poids. Soudain à terre, elle se sentit devenir toute légère, presque au point de s'envoler. Effarée par cette sensation étrange, Mimi se releva brusquement et partit en courant, sans regarder devant elle, pour fuir ce regard monstrueux.

Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux, il était trop tard : un jeune homme taillé en armoire en glace se trouvait devant elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de ralentir, elle allait le percuter. Fermant les yeux pour faire passer l'impact, elle fut stupéfaite de ne pas sentir de choc et de n'entendre aucune réprimande. Elle baissa alors les yeux sur elle-même et vit… Ou plutôt ne vit pas son corps. Elle était devenue complètement transparente.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle posa sa main tremblante d'émotion sur son torse, mais celle-ci ne fit que passer au travers de sa poitrine. Mimi eut un sursaut en constatant cela et se mit à paniquer. La respiration haletante, apeurée, elle voulut pleurer mais aucune larme ne sortait de ses yeux secs à tout jamais. C'est à ce moment que le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour la jeune fille : elle réalisa qu'au lieu de battre à tout rompre comme il aurait dû en cet instant d'angoisse, son cœur était des plus silencieux. Elle chercha son pouls sur le moindre vaisseau sanguin mais en vain. Son cœur s'était tout simplement tu.  
>Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était… morte ? Mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle n'avait pas été blessée, ni empoisonnée, elle avait juste… Les yeux ! Ils avaient fait d'elle un fantôme. Une jeune fille décédée ayant le droit de poursuivre son existence sur terre. Combien de temps cet état de grâce durerait-il, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'inconscient royaume de la Faucheuse ? Mimi n'en savait rien, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : maintenant qu'elle ne craignait plus les représailles, Olive Hornby allait payer la première…<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà, jeunes gens, voilà la véritable histoire de la pauvre Mimi Geignarde, transparente aux yeux du monde, aussi bien de son vivant qu'à sa mort... Ne méritait-elle selon vous pas plus qu'un encart de la rubrique nécrologie de la Gazette ?<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était mon tout premier OS sur le monde d'Harry Potter, bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le scénario non plus d'ailleurs... Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est des critiques qu'on apprend. Merci !<p> 


End file.
